The Story of Hallie McKennah
by emilyscott101
Summary: Okay this isn't really a SON fanfic but I really want to know what you think of it so please read it. Warning femslash
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hallie McKennah and I am not afraid to admit that I am gay. I have a girlfriend we've been together for two years. She doesn't have any family, but she says she understands why I'm afraid to tell mine. No one else cared but my parents always wanted me to get married and have kids. And don't get me wrong I want kids I do, but I want them with Anna, my girlfriend. I want us to have a family, to be together with my family accepting up, but Anna, Anna thinks that it would be a wonderful idea to spend Christmas with my family. Ha, we could have just stayed home celebrated together but no we had to go. She wanted to meet my family. I knew why, it was because she never had one, but she doesn't want mine. They'll never accept us, I love her. She doesn't know that though, I could never tell her I'm to afraid.

-

"Hal, when are we leaving for your parents?" Anna asked coming out of the bathroom, finishing putting on her earrings.

"Anna your not really serious about that are you?" Hallie asked her.

"Hallie I just want to meet them, you don't have to tell them anything about us that you don't want to." She smiled at Hallie. "Come on baby lets just go, you can tell were friends from work or something'."

"An, I don't know if its such a good idea." Hallie told her.

"Hallie you want to see them, I know you do." Anna told Hallie. "You told me you missed them."

"I do Hunny, but I still don't think," Anna was cornering Hallie, "that this is a good idea." Hallie told her.

"Do it as a Christmas gift for me, huh baby?" She whispered into Hallie's ear. "A special gift."

"Anna…Anna stop were supposed to, to be at dinner in ten minutes." Hallie tried to remind her as Anna began to nibble on her ear. "Look An we'll go okay and I promise I'll tell my family about us by the end of the trip, but only if we make it to dinner on time. Okay?"

"Mm okay, okay we'll go. I'll stop." Anna moved back just before she had begun to kiss the soft spot on Hallie's neck.

"Hunny," Hallie said grabbing her arm.

"Yes," she said innocently batting her eyes at Hallie.

"Your evil," Hallie told Anna playfully pulling her along.

"Oh believe me baby you are way more evil than I could ever be," Anna said and kissed Hallie gently before brushing past her.

"Ooo well I'll just show you how evil I can be," Hallie loving promised, then smiled wickedly. "After dinner."

"Fine," Anna said with a sigh of want and anticipation.

They had dinner with some friends from work, you see the truth in the matter was they were both physiatrists at First Care Hospital. That's where they met, where they got to see each other everyday, and where Hallie first new she was in love.

-


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby, Hallie, come on." Anna urged from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No I'm not going I can't, I'm sorry." Hallie yelled back.

"Baby I know your scared, to be honest I am too, but Hal." Anna stopped, "Hallie please come out of the bathroom."

"No." Hallie refused.

"Come on Hal lets just talk like a normal couple," Anna tried to reason with her.

"But were not a normal couple," Hallie told Anna.

"I'm sick of this Hallie. I really am, now get your ass out of that bathroom or I'll leave without you." She threaten.

"Anna I don't think I can do it." Hallie almost whispered.

"Then come out here so we can talk about it." Anna told her relieved.

Hallie opened the door, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes beginning to fill with new ones. "I'm afraid Anna, afraid they'll hate me because," I love you, Hallie wanted to say but she just started crying.

"Baby, If they can't love you and accept you for who you are, then they don't deserve you." Anna told her and wrapped her arms around Hallie.

"An, what did I do to deserve you?" Hallie asked her in a whisper.

"Baby you don't deserve me," Anna joked and Hallie scoffed.

"Lets just go before you get even more full of yourself." Hallie told her pulling herself out of Anna's arms.

-


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay so let's go over this one more time," Hallie said.

"Hal I got it," Anna assured her. "Your father's name is Luke, your mother's is Mary. You have two brothers Arthur who likes to be called Art, and Joseph who you all call Joe."

"I get it okay, I'm just a little nervous." Hallie told her.

"It's okay baby, I know but you know what you don't have to be everything is going to be fine." Anna kissed her cheek, "I promise you baby everything will be fine."

"I know Hun, I just." Hallie stopped the car in front of my old childhood home, "I'm a little worried." Hallie said reaching over and grabbing Anna's hand.

Anna reached up and touched Hallie's face, "Baby everything will be fine. I promise you Hal."

Hallie turned her head in Anna's palm and kissed her hand. "Let's go."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Anna asked her pulling her hand back.

"I'm sure An, I'm ready." Hallie told her.

"Alright let's go babe." she whispered.

"Wait," Hallie said as Anna moved to get out of the car, "I know I'm not going to be able to tell them today. Will you just kiss me one last time before we have to go in there. I don't know when we'll be able to kiss again."

"Shh, Shh, Shh Hal come here baby." Anna said and pulled Hallie toward her, gently kissed her.

Hallie wanted to tell Anna how much she loved her, but couldn't. "Alright we better go, I think there coming out to greet us." Hallie said.

"Nah you're just nervous, come on we'll go." Anna smiled lopsidedly and got out of the car. Hallie soon followed her to help her in getting the things out of the car.

"Are you ready for this?" Anna asked Hallie as they walked up the steps and approached the door.

"I am, are you?" Hallie asked be received no answer because the door opened and Hallie's mother Mary appeared.

"Hallie!" her mother exclaimed. "You're here." Mary gathered her daughter in her arms.

"Hi Mom." Hallie said and pulled back. "Mom this is Anna Williams, we work together. I invited her to spend Christmas with us." Hallie wasn't ready to tell them who Ann really was. They would just have to settle for this.

"Hi Mrs. McKennah, thank you for letting me staying at your home." Anna said and stuck out her hand and Mary shook it.

"Well any friend of my daughter, is a friend of the family." Mary said and ushered them into the house. "Hey everyone Hallie finally showed." Art said as they came in.

"Be nice to your sister Arthur." Mary told him.

"Mom she's twenty-eight, she doesn't need you sticking up for her." Art argued.

"I will do as I please Arthur McKennah." she told him.

"Uh huh," Hallie said getting their attention. "This is Anna, Anna this is everyone…hey where's dad?"

"he took a nap after playing with the kids all day, he's tired. I'm sorry dear." Mary told her.

"It's fine mom, Anna and I are a little tired ourselves. We had work," Hallie said.

"Okay dear very well, dinner is in two hours." her mom told them.

"Okay Mrs. McKennah," Anna said as they walked upstairs.

"And call me Mary dear." she yelled after them.

Hallie shut the door to their room and sighed. Anna on the other hand just started laughing. "Anna that was not funny that was the most nerve wrecking thing I've ever done." Hallie said.

"Oh baby I'm sorry," Anna said a little laugh in her voice. She moved toward Hallie and wrapped her arms around he. "Your family is just so…energetic."

Hallie pulled away, "Anna its not funny."

"Hal, come on you know I didn't mean anything by it." Anna told her. Hallie looked up at Anna from the bed where she was sitting.

"Its not that sweetie." Hallie told her.

"You're still worried about telling your family." Anna sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Hunny, I just…"

"I would be too baby." Anna grabbed Hallie's hand , brought it to her lips and kissed it. Hallie smiled softly and brought her hand up and brushed Anna's cheek. She leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling away.

"Anna I," Hallie was going to tell her but someone knocked on the door. She sighed and got up to answer it.

"Sorry Hallie dear, but I forgot to put towels in your room earlier." her mother said handing her the towels.

"Thanks mom." Hallie said and shut the door, she moved to put the towels back into the bathroom.

"You going to tell me what you were going to say?" Anna asked her.

"I was going to say that you are beautiful and that I would love to make love to you right now but we have to get some rest." Hallie lied to her.

"Your not fair Hal." Anna moaned.

"Life's not fair Hunny." she told her and kissed her cheek.

Anna hugged Hallie from behind and moved her hair to kiss Hallie's neck. "You want to take that nap now baby?"

"Mmm if you'll take one with me." Hallie told her.

"Well that's just a given." Anna said," now get in that bed little missy." She gently pushed Hallie forward toward the bed.

Hallie climbed onto the bed and motioned for Anna to come next to her. She wrapped her arms around Anna and laid her head on her chest.

"Baby I know your not ready to tell your family. I don't care about that." Anna told her.

Hallie turned and looked up at her, "I'm going to tell them by the end of this trip, okay? I promise." She moved up and kissed Anna chastely.

Anna smiled sadly," Okay baby lets go to sleep."

Hallie was scared to ell her family, they had always been there for her she didn't know if she could lose that just yet but she loved Anna. She owed her everything for being there with her for two years, she wasn't willing to give that up either.

Someone knocked on the door and Hallie shot up from her position on the bed,

"Hallie, Anna dinner's ready." Joe yelled through the door.

"We'll be down in a minute." Anna said sitting up, after a second she asked, "Are you okay Hal, you look a little pale?"

"I had a bad dream that's all." Hallie sighed and brushed back her hair.

"Hey, nightmares that doesn't sound like you." Anna reached out to touch her but Hallie moved away. Anna sighed resigned, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now okay An, let's just…let's just make it through dinner." Hallie stated coolly and walked to the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah Hal, I'm coming." Anna sighed and followed her down stairs.

"You must be Anna, I'm Hallie's father Luke." he said as they reached the bottom steps.

"Hi daddy," Hallie said and hugged him.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Anna said.

"Its Luke to you, as I hear it you're a doctor and all doctors get to call me Luke." he told her.

"Actually I'm a physiatrist." Anna told him.

"Well that's still a doctor right? They call you doctor?" he asked,

"Well yes but,"

"Then you're a doctor, besides my baby girl is a physiatrist and they call her doctor." he argued.

"Dad will you stop embarrassing me," Hallie said.

"What's to be embarrassed about were all friends here," her father said. "Not like tomorrow when were going to dinner with some guy your mom's trying to set you up with."

"Not again," Hallie moaned.

"Your mother sets you up on dates." Anna laughed.

"Be quiet Anna," Hallie told her in a harsh voice.

"Be nice Hallie," her mother said entering the conversation. "That's why you could never keep a boyfriend. No manners."

"Hal's great maybe they just couldn't handle someone as smart as her." Anna suggested coming to her girlfriends defense. "Besides most guys are jerks anyway, right?"

"Right An, your absolutely right." Hallie told her. "Now can we eat dinner please."

-


	4. Chapter 4

The next day proved to be less eventful than the first had been. Hallie's parents not only set her up with some guy but they were taking the entire family to dinner to some formal restaurant to meet him.

"Ugh I can't believe this, it is so like my mother to pull a stunt like this." Hallie said pacing back and forth.

"Why are you so worried?" Anna asked.

"How can you be so calm?" Hallie stopped and turned toward her.

"Maybe because I can't see what's the big deal. Hal I don't understand what's going on with you." Anna told her.

"Anna…"

"No Hal!" Anna exclaimed then said calmly." I just want you to talk tome."

"I am talking to you Hunny." Hallie tried to argue.

"You know what I mean Hal, you haven't really talked to me since you had that nightmare yesterday." Anna pointed out to her.

"That's not true Anna," Hallie argued but Anna just shook her head.

"Yeah it is, and I wish it wasn't because I didn't want to push but Hal baby you need to talk to me. Tell me what happened in that dream" Anna said and touched Hallie's cheek.

"You don't want to know," Hallie assured her.

"but you need someone to tell." Anna told her, "and I'm here to listen."

"I told my parents about me, about us. They wanted me to chose and when I wouldn't you left me, and so did they." Hallie cried. Anna looked at her, just looked at her for a second before wrapping her arms around Hallie.

"It's never gonna happen baby. I'd never leave you, you know that don't you." Anna whispered into Hallie's hair.

"I know, I know but it…god it, it scared me." Hallie wept for sometime into Anna's shoulder.

Hallie's mom wanted to take them out shopping for something to wear to dinner that day so they left after Hallie had calmed down.

"No Mom you know that I don't wear dresses." Hallie argued with her mother as she searched through a rack of black dress pants.

"Why Hallie you'd look so lovely in a dress." Mary asked in wonder.

"I don't like them okay mom." she told her simply. She knew this could go on forever.

"Hal what do you think?" Anna asked from the dressing room. Pulling away from her mother she looked over at Anna who was leaning very casually on the door to the dressing rooms.

She look stunning, Hallie just stood there looking at her. She had to remind herself that her mother was there five times to keep her from going over to Anna and showing her how beautiful she looked.

"Well doesn't she just look lovely?" Mary asked her daughter.

"Lovely? Oh yeah she does." Hallie blushed slightly and turned away.

Mary didn't seem to notice and moved back onto the conversation they were having before. "I still don't see why you just won't where a dress. Anna looks just lovely in the dress she chose."

"Mom, Anna and I have different taste. Okay," Hallie told her and grabbed a pair of pants off the rack.

""No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Mary said.

"Don't go there mom," Hallie turned toward her.

"I mean if you just looked more feminine every once in a while," her mother tried to reason with her.

"Mom, did you ever consider that maybe, I don't want a man in my life." Hallie told her.

"Yeah well maybe you need one." Mary said.

Hallie just stopped for a second, grabbed a shirt off a rack, "I'm going to go see if Anna is done, so I can try these on." She left her mother standing in the store. "Anna, Anna." Hallie called for her inside the dressing room.

"Hallie, what are you doing?" Anna pulled her into the dressing room she was in. "Where's your mother?"

"ugh out in the store." Hallie told her as Anna continued to dress.

"Why are you in here?" Anna asked and turned to face her.

"To try on clothes and to get away from my mother. God she's so pushy with the guy issue." Hallie moaned then sighed in frustration.

"Well why don't you tell me what she said so that I can tell you she was wrong." Anna sat down next to Hallie and smiled.

"Okay, okay I know. She just pisses me off sometimes, you know." Hallie said.

"No I don't Hal, maybe that's the problem." Anna got up and moved away from her.

"Anna, I don't care about any of that. You know it, I know it." Hallie told her and tried to move closer to Anna but she evaded her.

"You don't car, how can you not care? I care, I never had a family. I bounced from family to family, I had to work so hard just to get where I am." Anna looked like she was going to cry, like she had just relived her entire childhood.

"Hunny, all that, it made you who you are. I don't need you to have a family. I didn't fall for you because you had some glorious life. I fell for you, just the way you are." Hallie reached out and touched her, and when she saw Anna wasn't pulling back, she embraced her in a hug. "You know that if we don't hurry up my mom's gonna come in here."

"Alright then try on the outfit," Anna smiled and moved away to watch her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hallie scoffed, "I'm not going to change with you just standing there."

"Why not?" Anna pouted.

"Fine," Hallie gave in after a minute. Then turning around so that Anna really couldn't see her she changed, then turning back asked. "What do you think?"

"I think that you're a tease, and that if I was only your friend I would be very scared that I am compelled to do this," Anna was already up and walking toward her. She kissed her, slowly letting Hallie's scent fill her and pulling her closer Anna wrapped her fingers in Hallie's hair.

"So I look good then?" Hallie whispered.

"Always," Anna told her and pulled back. "Now change out of those clothes before your mom comes in and we have a huge problem." Hallie laughed and changed out of the clothes.

"You ready to go?" Mary asked as they came out of the dressing rooms.

"Yeah mom." Hallie told her.

After they left the store they had an hour before dinner and Mary insisted that they start to get ready as soon as they got home.

"This is ridiculous we have forty-five minutes." Hallie moaned as she laid back on the bed.

"Quit whining Hal and help me with my hair." Anna said and Hallie followed her to the bathroom.

"You look better with your hair down." Hallie told her but helped in putting it up.

"Yeah well tonight I'd rather not be completely irresistible. We don't need you jumping me at the dinner table." Anna turned and faced Hallie, "But of course now is a different story." She wrapped her arms around Hallie's neck.

"Hunny you know how much I want to but," Hallie said but Anna kissed her, gently at first then it heated up. Hallie backed up against the wall pulling Anna with her.

"Hunny…Anna…we…we can't…do this." Hallie managed to say between kisses.

"Oh I think we can." Anna whispered huskily.

"We have to get changed, we can't just…" Hallie decided to end her sentence when Anna started kissing her neck.

"What were you saying?" Anna questioned pulling back from her and smiling evilly.

"Saying I don't remember saying anything." Hallie smiled back and Anna kissed her again.

"Anna, Hallie mom wants you two downstairs dressed to go." Art yelled through the door.

"Okay… we'll be down in a minute." Hallie yelled out breathlessly. "Okay know we really need to stop."

"Yeah I know." Anna said and quickly kissed her, "Now leave so I can get changed."

"Alright fine." Hallie said leaving her to change. After changing and getting ready they both walked downstairs.

"Well don't you both look beautiful," Luke told them as they came down the steps.

"She would have looked better if she had chosen a dress. "Mary commented.

"Mom just leave it alone will you." Hallie told her.

"I was just saying."

"Yeah mom you were just saying." Hallie said annoyed and moved past her toward the door.

"Hal come on its gonna be okay." Anna rubbed her shoulders.

"You're right let's do this." Hallie smiled at her.

They ended up at some French restaurant, and some tall, dark-haired guy was waiting for them when they got there.

"Mary," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Thomas this is my daughter Hallie." Mary introduce them to each other.

"Hello Hallie it's a pleasure to meet you." Thomas said taking Hallie's hand and bringing it to his lips.

"the pleasure is mine, I'm sure." Hallie said and pulled her hand back roughly. "This is my friend Anna Williams."

"Ah it is a pleasure to meet you as well miss Williams." he bowed his head to greet her.

"Dr. Williams." Anna corrected.

"They both work in the same hospital." Mary said. "Tom is a doctor to, he has his own practice."

"Mary please, lets stop embarrassing each other and go inside and eat." Thomas told her.

"Yes let's." Mary said and lead them into the restaurant.

After dinner they sat at the table and talked.

"So Anna how long have you know Hal?" Thomas asked.

"My name is Hallie," Hallie interjected.

"Two and a half years." Anna smiled and her hand casually slipped under the table.

"You guys must be close then?" Thomas asked her.

Anna let her hand glide over Hallie's knee. "Hallie and I are best friend. We do everything together." she slowly let her fingers dance up Hallie's thigh.

Thomas carelessly picked up his fork and said, "Well really you're more like sisters."

"no!" Hallie exclaimed then added more softly, "We're really not." even Anna was shocked aw her outburst and after a few awkward moment of silence.

Anna said, "Al's right we're to close to be sisters." slowly removing her hand from Hallie's leg

After that awkward situation conversation kind of drifted off into silence, a very awkward silence.

-


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you," Anna said after they were safely in the walls of Hallie's room.

"Anna please I'm not in the mood to fight." Hallie told her rubbing her eyes.

"Oh god forbid your not in the mood to fight." Anna argued sarcastically.

"Please Anna I really don't fell like talking right know." Hallie told her.

"fine Hal but answer me one thing, why the hell did you flip out when he said something about us being like sisters?" Anna sat on the bed next to Hallie.

"I don't know maybe because it's weird to think of your lover as a sister. No to mention its incest." Hallie said moving away.

"I know that, I just don't see why you flipped out on him." Anna asked her.

"Because were lovers not sisters okay." Hallie told her simply, then pulling down the bedcover added. "Can we please just go to bed? Its late and I'm tired, can't we just talk about it in the morning. Please love."

"Fine, but don't think we aren't going to talk about it." Anna climbed into bed and faced away from Hallie. "Goodnight."

"Night Anna," Hallie sighed and faced the opposite direction so that they were back to back and not touching.

Hallie woke early to say the least and she hadn't slept well. Rolling over she moved to spoon herself next to Anna. When she kissed her shoulder it assured her Anna was up because she stiffened.

"An, I'm sorry about last night." Hallie whispered. "I don't want to fight anymore."

Anna turned so she was lying on her back, "I hate it when we fight." Brushing a strand of Hallie's hair behind her ear. Hallie smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "But this doesn't mean your off the hook." Laughing softly Hallie shook her head and moved in. the kiss was meant to be a soft, loving kiss, but as they do, it turned into something more. And somehow Anna had flipped Hallie on her back, and she playfully screamed.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, it was Art. "Allie you'll never guess what I found." But she could guess, and as her old room key fell to the floor prayers ran through her mind. Instead of flipping out on her, like she had expected he pulled Anna off her. "What the hell were you doing to my sister?"

Before either of them had a chance to answer he was hitting Anna. Hallie was shocked to say the least and didn't know how to react at first. Anna had been calling for her to help her at first then the calling had stopped and Hallie started yelling, yelling for him to stop. Finally seeing that that he wasn't stopping and that Anna was slumped over on the floor, Hallie jumped in front of her before Art could punch again and took the punch herself.

Art recoiled, "Hallie?"

"Leave…her…alone." she breathed out then fell next to Anna. Hallie pulled Anna's head gently into her lap. "Everything's gonna be okay love." she whispered, then looked up at her brother. "Don't just stand there, call an ambulance or something." He ran out of the room in a panic. "It's gonna be okay An. I promise love, its gonna be okay."

It took the ambulance fifteen minutes to get there and then another ten to get Hallie to leave Anna. Her parents were bombarding her with questions by the time they got to the hospital. She didn't say anything until the doctor came out. And was in a coma…a coma, a silent tear slid down Hallie's cheek.

"Hallie dear, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"Anna, Anna's in a coma." Hallie told her breathlessly.

"A coma? But Arthur said she just feel and hit her head." Mary said.

"Hit her head!" Hallie turned on her brother. "Is that what she id. 'Cause I seem to remember you hitting her in the head a couple of times."

"Hit her? How why would he do that?" Mary asked.

"Because mom he cause me and Anna."

Mary cut her off. "Anna and me."

"Anna and me, you know what that's not important. Anna's my girlfriend, okay, I love her." Hallie told them.

"I don't understand." Mary said.

"I'm gay mom." Hallie sighed.

"No daughter of mine," there it was the rejection she new it was coming.

"You know Mom I'm not our little girl anymore and if you can't accept that I'm gay then I don't want to be apart of this family anymore." Hallie told her and turned to walk way, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go be with the woman I love," and she left. By the time she got to Anna's room she was terrified.

"My god Anna," she whispered and sat in the chair next to the bed. "I'm scared, you look so pale. You have to listen to me Anna, you've got to wake up. I need you, I love you."

She sighed and let the tears fall, "I'm sorry I never told you An, I was scared, I still am. That you don't feel the same, even though I know you do, it doesn't matter." she took Anna's hand and brought it to her lips, "I love you, I love you Anna. And cause that means I can never see my family again, I love you more. I know this is all my fault, that if I just told my family earlier than this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry for all this." Laying her head down on the edge of the bed Hallie fell asleep. Hallie was there with Anna for two weeks only leaving to change, and eat.

-


	6. Chapter 6

It was a miracle, one day after coming back up from the cafeteria, the doctors told her that Anna was waking up. She was so excited, she didn't leave Anna's side that night, but Anna didn't move all night. In the morning she wasn't in her bed.

"Anna? Anna!" Hallie called.

Anna came out of the bathroom wobbling as she walked, "What Hallie?"

"Oh God Anna you're okay!" Hallie exclaimed and rushed over to hug her. "God Anna I,"

"Stop Hallie," Anna told her. "Look I uh… had a lot of time to think and I don't think…"

"Your breaking up with me?" Hallie said tears forming in her eyes.

"Hal don't make this harder than it has to be." Anna said.

"Harder than it…how can you say that to me? We've been together for two years. I…I…" Hallie tried to force the words out, but the wouldn't come.

"god you can't even say it to my face." Anna cried out. "I can remember you telling me you loved me."

"I do, I really do more than anything in the world." Hallie told her as if her life depended on it.

"Then tell me you love me, tell me how much I mean to you." Anna said asking of her the one thing she couldn't give.

"Anna I lo…baby you know I need you." Hallie pleaded desperately with her.

"Get out," Anna told her.

"What?" Hallie asked in disbelief.

"You heard me," Anna turned away so Hallie couldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

"Get out Hallie." she said again.

"Anna I,"

"No Hallie I told you a year ago how I felt and I accepted that you needed more time but I'm tired of waiting. I want to love you," Anna took a deep breath and sighed. "but you can only love me when I'm sleeping."

"I…I'm sorry." Hallie said crying. "I'll go." She grabbed her coat off the chair . "Bye Anna, I guess I'll see you at work. I'm really sorry for all that happened." Hallie stood at the door.

"I know." when Anna heard the door shut she sat herself sown in the chair that Hallie had been and cried.

Hallie walked out of Anna's hospital room with no emotion on her face. She loved Anna, she did but she was afraid. She didn't know why, or what of, but Anna was right. And Anna deserved someone who could love her in and out of the bedroom.

Anna was discharged from the hospital after another day or two, she was weary to go home. She didn't know if Hallie would be there, when she went home though, some of Hallie's clothes were gone, and a note saying she'd come by for the rest of her things was on the dresser.

Anna sat on what had been their bed and held the picture of them that was taken on their first date.

"God Hal, what happened to us?" Anna asked as she started to cry. "I miss you Hallie." Anna cried herself to sleep that night.

-


	7. Chapter 7

Hallie was staying with a friend, she couldn't bare to see Anna, she missed her more thane anything. But she wasn't ready, not yet.

"Hallie?" Kristen said coming in to the room she was in. Kristen was a social worker and a mutual friend of both Anna and Hallie. "Hallie you need to talk about what happened."

"I don't want to, I don't think I can." Hallie told her pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Well I think you can, I think it would be good for you." Kristen told her.

"I love her I know I do, but whenever I try to tell her I can't. Not to her face." Hallie told her starting to cry again.

"When did she tell you she loved you?" Kristen inquired sitting down next to her.

"A year ago.," Hallie said in a whisper.

"Oh."

"She waited, she loved me for a year and I couldn't tell her until she was in a coma that I loved her back." Hallie burst into tears. "My own brother almost kills her and she still wanted me, all she asked of me was to tell her I loved her and I couldn't. I couldn't do that for her."

"Oh Hal."

"Don't…please don't call me that." Hallie said, saying that as if it were some horrific thing. "Anna used to…she would call me that."

"Hallie its going to be okay." Kristen tried to assure her.

"What if its not, what if it isn't?" Hallie asked her.

"You two will work through this, you will." Kristen told her. "I wish I had what you to have, you'll get it back."

"I don't think it will, I'm scared. What if after all this time she doesn't love me anymore?" Hallie asked her.

"Oh Hunny of course she still loves you, you're just going through a ruff patch is all." Kristen told her, "You're going to be going back to work soon. When you see her just try and talk to her okay?"

Hallie just nodded, "What if she won't talk to me? What if I really blew it with Anna?"

"You have to try, for both of your sakes." Kristen told her.

Kristen wasn't happy, doing a favor for a friend was one thing but going over to her house because she's afraid to that's another.

"Kristen hey! What are you?" Anna asked when she just walked in.

Hallie asked me to come over and get some more of her clothes." Kristen said putting clothes into the suitcase.

"You've seen Hallie." Anna said kind of hurt.

"She's been staying with me." Kristen said continuing to pack.

"Oh," Anna said.

"Oh? That's all you have to say, she's been driven me crazy." Kristen complained.

"Hal will do that to you." Anna said. "How… how is she?"

Kristen turned and faced her, "How is she! Anna she's devastated, she can't sleep… god she won't eat half the time. I have no idea what seeing you at work tomorrow will do to her." she told her.

"I didn't think,"

"That's right you didn't think." Kristen told her. "Because you know what, she still loves you."

"But she couldn't, she never." Anna began to relies something, she had let the one thing, she loved most get away.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe she was scared?" Kristen asked her.

"Why? She knew I loved her." Anna told her. "What was she afraid of?"

"You met her family, look at what they did to you. They were everything she had, she told them if they couldn't accept her as who she was, she didn't wan to be apart of their family." Kristen yelled at her. "She gave up everything for you, and you just through it back at her like it was nothing ."Kristen grabbed the bag and left Anna sitting there crying. She loved Hallie, she missed Hallie more than anything. But Hallie loved her, and Anna knew that and that's what hurt her the most, that she could hurt someone who loved her enough to give up her whole life for her. Even though Hallie couldn't say it Anna knew she loved her, but Anna needed her to say it. To give her some sense of security, come sense of truth in the words that she felt were unless all her life until now.

-


End file.
